


Le tue parole da ascoltare

by firecat93



Series: #FuckRiccanza [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alex Capitolino, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avoxes, Capitol Citizens, Fluff and Smut, Genn Senza Voce, Hunger Games, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Lingerie, M/M, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Slash, The Capitol, Visions in dreams
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: Non potrebbe chiamarlo "amore", mai.Neanche se il mondo si capovolgesse.I Senza Voce la loro ultima parola l'hanno già pronunciata.





	Le tue parole da ascoltare

 

 

 

Down here, I cannot sleep from fear, no  
I said "which way do I turn?"  
Oh, I forget everything I learn  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Se non ti nascondi qui, ci troveranno!_   
  


Le spie escono fuori dall'acqua...  
  


_Genn!_   
  


Ti senti male, perché lo sai...  
  


_Se non nascondi ora, ci cattureranno mentre dormiamo!_   
  


Le spie si nascondono in ogni angolo...  
  


 _Genn_...  
  


Ma non le puoi toccare.  
  


 _Ci troveranno_...  
  


Perché sono tutte spie.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Genn si sveglia di soprassalto.

Il buio lo acceca, il sudore gli si congela addosso.

Accende la piccola abat-jour sul suo comodino e cerca di calmare i suoi respiri.

La sua stanzetta gli si presenta come sempre.

Spoglia, bianca, impersonale.

L'orologio digitale sulla parete indica le cinque del mattino.

Sospira.

E pensa, molto, molto  _forte_.  
  
  


_Le spie si nascondono in ogni angolo, ma non possono toccarti._

_Perché sono solo spie._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Ha freddo allo stomaco, la schiena gli fa male, gli occhi sono pesanti.

Ma non si copre, non si muove, non va a riposarsi.

Rimane fermo, immobile all'angolo della quarta parete sulla destra, nella settima stanza del signor Iodice.

Lui è in casa, quando è in casa tutti i servitori devono essere al proprio posto, schiena dritta e braccia distese.

Vorrebbe poter distogliere lo sguardo da quel vaso orribile che ha imparato a odiare, ma non può.

Quella è la posizione che devono assumere i suoi occhi quando il signor Iodice è a casa.

Lo sente camminare pesantemente, affannato, parla con qualcuno tramite degli auricolari, il completo bianco, simbolo del suo status sociale all'interno della Cittadella, gli passa davanti in un lampo, mentre il suo padrone continua a imprecare contro l'interlocutore.  
  


_Genn a sinistra_   
_Alex a destra_   
  


 

"Sì. Rimaniamo così.  
Panem per sempre."

Con questo commiato il signor Iodice si sfila i due piccoli auricolari tondi dalle orecchie e sospira.

"Ma che cazzo. Anche questa ci mancava."

Vorrebbe voltarsi, guardarlo negli occhi, sempre con garbo e timore, come si addice all'etichetta, e chiedergli cosa c'è che lo turba.

Vorrebbe voltarsi, guardarlo negli occhi, sempre con garbo e timore, e  _baciargli via quella smorfia dalla bocca_.

Massaggiargli il collo, lasciare scivolare la vestaglia bianca lungo la propria spalla.

_Alex... amore, cosa c'è che non va?_

Lasciare che Alex lo prenda per i fianchi, se lo porti in braccio e...

_Dimmi cosa c'è?_

Farsi venire i brividi mentre Alex gli bacia la spalla, gli succhia il collo, stringe le sue cosce, se lo sistema meglio addosso, per fargli sentire quanto è eccitato,  _solo per lui_ , per l'elastico delle calze alto, intorno alle sue cosce, per la spalla scoperta dalla vestaglia di seta bianca.  
  
  


"Signor Alex? C'è qualcosa che possiamo fare?"

Genn batte le palpebre ma non muove un muscolo.

Non sussulta alla rottura dell'ennesima visione dolce e eccitante con Alex Iodice.

Perché lui non può permettersi neanche di  _guardarlo_ , neanche di  _parlargli_.

Non può guardare negli occhi neanche il servitore che ossequiosamente si inchina verso il Padrone.

Figuriamoci provare dei sentimenti per lui, e venire ricambiato.  
O anche solo farci sesso.  
O toccarlo.  
Sorridergli.  
Guardarlo.  
Parlarci.

Non potrebbe chiamarlo "amore", mai.

Neanche se il mondo si capovolgesse.  
  
  


Inghiotte saliva mentre il cuore viene scosso da un'ondata di tristezza.

Pensa,  _forte_ , come gli hanno insegnato gli educatori, quando le Visioni Impossibili gli ingabbiano la mente.

_Non puoi toccarle, sono solo spie._

Ingoia a vuoto di nuovo, sguardo fisso sul vaso, ignora rispettosamente la risposta che il signor Iodice dà al servo.

Il signor Iodice.  
Non  _Alex_.  
Non "amore".

Non lo potrebbe chiamare "amore", mai.

Neanche se il mondo si capovolgesse.

I Senza Voce la loro ultima parola l'hanno già pronunciata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

❝

❞  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Si è svegliato quella mattina con difficoltà.

Non riusciva a ritrovare i pezzi.

A raccogliergli, a ricomporli.

_I cocci di se stesso._   
  


Cantava nella sua mente, li recitava, pensava forte.  
  


_Le spie escono fuori dall'acqua_   
  


Le mani correvano sul suo cuoio capelluto, tiravano, gli occhi gli si rivoltavano nel cranio.  
  


_E ti senti così bene perché lo sai._   
  


Le crisi non passano.

Le Visioni Impossibili non smettono.

La notte lo tormentano, il giorno lo stordiscono dolcemente.  
  


"Siamo tutti fuggitivi. Guarda. Guarda in che modo viviamo."

Ecco cosa diceva la ragazza mora nel sogno.

La ragazza di tutte le visioni notturne.

In una tuta da lavoro grigia, il viso pallido e smorto, ma ancora feroce, nella voglia di vendetta.   
  


Quando si è svegliato stringeva i denti, stringeva le coperte.  
Una rabbia assurda gli attanagliava lo stomaco, la voglia di prendere a pugni qualcosa, di urlare, di ribellarsi.  
  


 _Poi_...

Si è guardato intorno.

Si è stretto in se stesso, stropicciandosi il viso con le mani, la rabbia sostituita dalla paura, dalla confusione, si è messo a canticchiare, finché la sua mente si è calmata.

Si è trascinato davanti al suo piccolo guardaroba, ha sfilato l'abito retinato dalla gruccia e l'ha indossato sulle culotte con un brivido.

 

  
  
Per un attimo ha pensato alla sua pelle arrossata.  
 _Stretta_.  
Le sue braccia segnate, l'abito lacerato.

Per un attimo ha pensato alle mani di Alex su di se.  
Le labbra del moro posate contro il suo orecchio.

Le sue parole da ascoltare.  
  


Inghiotte a vuoto.  
Sente le labbra tremargli.

 _Il signor Iodice non potrebbe_...  
Nessuno potrebbe...

 

Chi mai...  
  


 

_Chi mai potrebbe amarlo?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

❝

❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Genn! Che stai combinando!"  
  


Guarda le sue mani vuote, fredde.

Il contenitore del ghiaccio completamente rovesciato.

Ubris, un servo suo superiore, lo guarda con sufficienza, mentre Genn si china a raccogliere i cubetti di ghiaccio.

Ha lo sguardo appannato per l'umiliazione, per questo non si accorge dell'ombra che gli si para davanti.

"Che succede?"

"Signor Iodice, non si preoccupi torni pure dai suoi ospiti, il Senza Voce sta riparando al danno, le sarà portato nuovamente del ghiaccio."

"Fate in fretta."

"Certo, Signore mi scusi infinitamente."  
  


Genn non sente più le dita.

Ma ha la forza di alzare la testa, sbattere le palpebre per scacciare col sale l'umiliazione, stringere le labbra e guardarlo.

Guardare il suo Signore.

Fissare il suo sguardo scuro, vederlo spalancarsi, mentre mima con le labbra un piccolo  _mi dispiace, Padrone._

Vede le sue labbra stringersi e il suo capo annuire.  
I suoi occhi si sono ammorbiditi, però.

Si solleva a fatica, stringe il secchiello d'acciaio al petto e si inchina prima di dirigersi barcollando verso le cucine.

Il suo Signore l'ha perdonato.

 _Alex_... l'ha guardato.

L'ha visto.  
  


Per la prima volta...  
  


L'ha  _visto_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

❝

❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Genn non voleva.

_Non voleva, ok?_

Non è nei suoi compiti, non deve,  _non può._

E lui non lo voleva.

Ma non voleva neanche che il suo cuore tremasse ogni volta che il Padrone gli passava dinanzi.

Non voleva dover chiudere gli occhi per evitare di seguire i suoi passi con lo sguardo.

Non voleva alzare leggermente la testa mentre puliva il pavimento con le ginocchia doloranti, non voleva fissare lo sguardo sui polpacci nudi di Alex, sulla curva appena sporgente del suo sedere, su la linea della spina dorsale, sulla durezza della sua mascella.

Stringeva la spazzola più forte, la gola secca, la mente piena di Visioni Impossibili, forse le peggiori, quelle diurne che puoi controllare ma  _non vuoi._

Visioni di un Alex famelico, che gli respira addosso affannoso, che gli strattona i polsi, gli stringe le cosce, i fianchi, gli graffia il petto e spinge, spinge dentro di lui,  _forte_.

Stringeva la spazzola con il braccio mezzo addormentato e le dita tremanti.  
  


"Che cazzo fai, idiota!"

Il sibilo di Iulius gli arrivò dopo.

Prima arrivò lo spintone.

Poi il piede sulla schiena.  
  


Si ritrovò col viso sul pavimento bagnato a respirare acqua e bolle, senza fiatare.

"Vedi di riprendere a lavorare immediatamente. Vuoi che dica al Signore di mandarti via?"

_No no no no no_

No.

Mugugnò mentre sentì il panico invaderlo, gli occhi lucidi forse per il sapone, forse per le lacrime.

"E allora lavora."  
  


Quando sentì la schiena venire liberata si sollevò velocemente tossendo.

Spostò lo sguardo vicino al tavolo, nella stanza affianco.

 _Alex lo vide_ , gli corse incontro, l'accappatoio bianco si muoveva velocemente a ogni suo passo, crollò in ginocchio davanti a lui, preoccupato.

Promise di licenziare Iulius, punire Ubris, mandare via Tullia perché si divertiva a fargli saltare i pasti.

Lo prese in braccio, e Genn si accasciò sul suo petto, si lasciò stringere, odorò la pelle del moro, lo ringraziò, gli sorrise.

"Ti ho sempre amato.   
Da lontano, in questi cinque anni. Adesso te lo posso dire, finalmente."

Alex lo guardò sereno.

Gli prese il viso e lo baciò, lento.

_Le loro lingue si scontrano e-_   
  
  


_E-_   
  
  


E.

Alex vicino al tavolo non c'era.

Genn rimase qualche secondo a fissare il vuoto, il viso che gocciolava schiuma, il corpo insensibile.  
  
  
  
  


_Ma lui..._

Lui non lo voleva.

Non voleva essere assegnato alla cura degli effetti personali del Padrone, voleva rimanere distaccato da lui.

Guardarlo a distanza, amarlo da lontano, sorridergli non visto.

Ha sempre fatto il possibile perché il suo amore non lo disturbasse.

 _Ma adesso_...

Mentre scorre le dita sulle stoffe pregiate dei suoi pigiami chiari non può impedirsi di stringerle.

Di sfiorare e accarezzare, di inspirare profondamente.

L'odore di Alex impregna ogni striscia di tessuto.

La mente divaga sempre di più, sempre più spesso, Visioni sempre più vivide, sensazioni sempre più forti.

È sempre lo stesso dettaglio a risvegliarlo.

La lingua.  
  


Nelle sue fantasie  _parla e bacia e..._

E...

Genn inghiotte a vuoto mentre ripone l'ennesimo asciugamano candido sulla mensola.

Si sente sull'orlo della pazzia.  
  
  


" _Oh,_  non sapevo ci fosse qualcuno."  
  


_Questa dev'essere un'altra visione._

Perché il Padrone non gli ha mai rivolto la parola.

Ma  _Alex_...

 _Alex_  gli parla sempre.  
  


Ciononostante.

Si volta, abbassa la testa, la giacca nera gli scivola dalla spalla.

Ha i brividi.  
  


Il signor Iodice indossa una tunica grigia, segno che sta andando a una riunione tecnica con il suo comitato.

 

 

_Genn a sinistra_   
_Alex a destra_   
  


"Sono in meeting tra mezz'ora, non trovo Ubris, mi serve qualcuno che scenda con me fino all'auto."

Il Protocollo.

Qualcuno della servitù deve sempre accompagnare il Padrone fino all'androne del palazzo, ma Genn non ha mai messo piede fuori.

Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa come  _ma Signore, Iulius sarà senz'altro da qualche parte_  ma naturalmente, fa sbattere i denti quando la richiude, rosso in viso.

Questa non è una Visione.

Il signor Iodice gli sta parlando, ma lui non può rispondergli.

"Vieni con me, forza. Non serve che fai niente, è solo per il Protocollo.  
Riprendi il lavoro appena risali."

Annuisce abbassando lo sguardo.

_È un ordine._

Rimane a tre passi dall'altro, capo chino, sente la pelle tremare leggermente, non mette piede fuori dall'appartamento dalla fine dell'Educazione.

Ha imparato il mestiere, è andato al Mercato dove è stato venduto e poi lo hanno accompagnato da Alex ed è rimasto lì, da allora.  
  


L'ascensore tintinna.

Sgrana gli occhi, entrando dopo il signor Iodice e premendo l'ultimo bottone.

Sente la presenza del moro alle sue spalle, potrebbero toccarsi, in quello spazio ristretto, nascosto, privato, lontano da tutti.

Genn potrebbe girarsi, guardarlo negli occhi, finalmente, sfiorargli il petto con le dita, parlare con lo sguardo.

_Piano terra._

Inghiotte faticosamente e si scosta per far uscire il suo Signore, per poi seguirlo, tre passi indietro, aprirgli il grande portone di vetro e aspettare.

"Grazie. - Il cuore gli si ferma, le orecchie tese, il rumore della pioggia è forte, ma la voce di Alex di più - Non so...  _come_... mi vergogno molto, ma non so davvero come ti chiami.  
Tu naturalmente  _non puoi dirmelo_ , e...  
Lo... lo chiederò a Tullia domani a colazione."

_Non c'è bisogno, Signore._

"Bene. Vado."

Tiene il capo chino, finché non ode il rumore dell'auto bianca aziendale spegnersi nella pioggia torrenziale.  
Allora alza lo sguardo, e fa un passo in avanti.

Sorride quando sente le prime gocce bagnarlo, le mani tese, il viso rilassato, le palpebre chiuse.

Cinque anni che non sentiva la pioggia addosso.

È rimasto chiuso, nel grande attico, al lavoro e poi nella sua stanza.  
  


Cinque anni che lavora per Alex Iodice.  
  


 _Mi vergogno molto, ma non so davvero come ti chiami_.  
  


Cinque anni che da lontano,  _in silenzio_... lo ama.  
  
  


_Genn._

 

_Alex... io mi chiamo Genn._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

❝

❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Il suoi occhi lo guardano confusi nel riflesso del piatto da portata d'argento che sta lucidando.

Pensa al sogno di stanotte.

Non una Visione Impossibile, niente ragazza mora e sconosciuta che parla di rivoluzione e guerra aperta alla società, invece ha sognato i suoi educatori.

Ma non come era capitato qualche altra volta, in cui sognava le lezioni di Economia Domestica e Comportamento Secondo il Protocollo che tenevano a tutti i Senza Voce, ma il momento in cui è stato  _ritrovato_.

Si gratta nervoso il collo con lo straccio alla sensazione della puntura di un ago sulla nuca.

Si ricorda di questo, si ricorda delle iniezioni, delle flebo, delle analisi, dei digiuni e delle nottate in cui lo tenevano forzatamente insonne.

Gli hanno sempre detto che era stato ritrovato nel deserto fuori Panem, come tutti gli altri Senza Voce, confuso e  _vuoto di tutto._  
Memoria, istinto, razionalità e regole comportamentali.

Ma nel sogno di stanotte...

Lo straccio stride contro l'argento di una coppa.  
Digrigna i denti.  
  


Nel sogno di stanotte ha sentito il dolore.

Ha visto il bianco di una stanza asettica e  _tanti_ , tantissimi uomini in verde...

Uomini che gli parlavano mentre lui urlava dal dolore...

Uomini che lo tenevano fermo, mentre lo bucavano in ogni parte del corpo, facendogli più male...

E la canzone...  _Spie_... sempre in sottofondo, come un ronzio fastidioso,  _gli mancava l'aria-_  
  
  


Prende un respiro e tossisce, poggia velocemente le posate sul tavolo e si aggrappa al muro dietro di lui, il mondo gira vorticosamente e i suoi polmoni proprio  _non riescono-_  
  


Gli manca l'aria anche adesso.  
  


"Hey! Hey hey hey, calma! Tutto bene! Respira piano. Chiudi gli occhi e segui solo la mia voce."

Sente il braccio venirgli stretto, ma fa come gli si dice, chiude gli occhi che gli vorticano spasmodicamente nelle orbite e tira un respiro.

Poi un'altro.

E un'altro.  
  


"Così. Bravo. Ascolta solo me."

Segue la voce liscia come una lastra di ghiaccio alla  _cieca_ , si aggrappa,  _muto_  e  _bendato_  a quell'unico  _odore_  di foresta bagnata dalla pioggia.  
  


"Genn."

Gli occhi li apre.

Vede il suo sorriso insicuro prima.

 _E poi._..

"Genn, bentornato."  
  


Stringe il tessuto della camicia bianca dell'altro e finalmente lascia che le lacrime di dolore e confusione scorrano libere.

In quanto alla  _gioia_...

C'è il suo sorriso a mostrarla.  
  


 _Alex_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

"Mi avevano detto che potevi avere degli episodi allucinativi quando ti ho comprato al Mercato.  
Però mi avevano detto anche che conoscevi un modo per far andar via quelle...  _Visioni Impossibili_  da solo."

Genn annuisce, siede rigido su una delle sedie che aveva quasi buttato giù in preda al panico poco prima.

"Cosa fai, reciti una poesia? Visualizzi un'immagine? Canti? Stringi qualche oggetto o ti dai un pizzicotto?"  
  


Vorrebbe poter ridere con Alex adesso.

Ma già è tantissimo sedere allo stesso tavolo con lui, anche solo per parlare.

Per...  _sentirlo parlare._  
  


Solleva lo sguardo su di lui giusto il il tempo di alzare tre dita.  
Lo abbassa di colpo,  _il Padrone non si guarda mai negli occhi in segno di rispetto e sottomissione._  
  


"Oh...  _canti_   _nella_... nella tua mente. Capisco. Stavolta però non l'hai fatto.  
Eri accasciato contro il muro, sembravi soffocare e guardavi il vuoto.   
Non c'è stato verso di farti risvegliare dalla catatonia per diversi minuti.  
Era forse il primo episodio?"

Genn scuote la testa e stringe le gambe fra loro.

"Eppure era così forte... se è già successa una cosa del genere perché non me ne sono accorto?"  
  


Sbatte le palpebre e continua a fissarsi le dita incrociate in grembo.

_Alex... prima... non ti accorgevi neanche se ero in una stanza o no._   
_Ero alla stregua di una delle tue colonne o meglio, uno dei tuoi gingilli da scrivania._

_Ti accorgi che non ci sono solo dopo molti mesi, quando sollevando lo sguardo dagli ologrammi da tavolo su cui lavori, non c'è più quel piccolo oggetto inutile comprato chissà dove con chissà quali pensieri in testa._

_Vero, Alex?_   
_È così?_   
  


"Signore, forse possiamo riportare il Senza Voce al Mercato.  
Sono sicuro che data la vostra posizione e l'età tutto sommato giovane di costui, lo riprenderebbero senza tante cerimonie.  
Gliene consegnerebbero uno meno danneggiato, o con più forza nel controllare i suoi problemi."

 _Iulius_.  
Non l'aveva sentito arrivare.

Spinge la schiena ancora più forte contro lo schienale duro e stringe le dita fino a sentir male.

"No, Iulius. Non mi fido del Mercato. Se fossimo vicini a un Centro magari in mano agli educatori, Genn poteva star meglio -  _no per favore no e se succede come nel sogno e se_ \- Ma siamo lontani. E non ho intenzione di disfarmi di lui.  
Troverò un modo per aiutarlo a superare le sue crisi, per farlo tornar in salute, affinché sia più utile alla mia casa."

"Ma Signore!"

"Così ho deciso, Iulius.   
Torna alle tue mansioni."  
  


Non si permette di respirare.

Non permette a se stesso di muovere un muscolo.

"Genn. Voglio davvero che stai meglio.   
Mi rendo conto che a causa del lavoro e della...  _frenesia_  della mia vita sono stato scostante. Non un buon Signore per tutti voi e soprattutto per te.  
Mi impegnerò di più. - Sobbalza quando avverte la mano di Alex posarsi sul suo capo chino. - Voglio che se hai bisogno chiami qualcuno di noi.  
Ubris, Tullia, Iulius, me o perfino un ospite. Se hai bisogno chiedi a chiunque si trovi in questa casa.  
Istruirò i servi e i miei ospiti più assidui, non dovrai preoccuparti di nulla, solo di uscire a testa alta da queste crisi."

Sospira quando sente la mano del moro sollevarsi e la sua sedia venir trascinata via.

"Non sono stato un buon Padrone.  
Mio padre diceva che la fedeltà verso i servi veniva centuplicata da loro.  
Difatti ricordo bene la devozione cieca dei domestici e dei Senza Voce.  
Sempre così  _uniti_  e fedeli.  
Uniti anche nella decisione di farlo fuori con le bacche di Tasso."

Genn inghiotte e si muove a disagio, occhi sempre sulle sue mani, può quasi sentire l'unghia del suo pollice consumarsi sotto il suo sguardo fisso.

"Ma quello è perché era un bastardo sadico. Quasi ogni notte passava per le loro stanze, a turno.  
Lo eccitavano soprattutto i Senza Voce. - Sente il mento venir alzato di colpo e sgrana gli occhi sotto lo sguardo nero e serio di Alex. - Così silenziosi e remissivi... anche nelle sevizie e nel dolore..."

Gli trema la mascella quando Alex gli sfiora il labbro col pollice.  
Da sempre sente che la bocca è la parte più intima e profonda di lui, quella di cui si vergogna di più e quella che custodisce maggiormente.

"Mi ha detto una volta quando ero più piccolo che è perché non avevano la lingua.  
Il vuoto nella loro bocca era come un buco nero caldo e terrificante.  
Non c'è niente che possa riempirlo davvero, eppure continua a risucchiare qualsiasi cosa, nella disperata ricerca di un riempitivo..."  
  


Gli scende la prima lacrima quando l'indice del Padrone supera la barriera dei suoi denti.

Rimane immobile perché deve.

 _Eppure_...

Vorrebbe mordergli la falange, staccargli il dito a morsi, sentire il suo sangue invadergli la bocca, perché ogni poro della sua pelle grida alla violenza, allo stupro, la sua bocca è il suo tempio sotterraneo e nessuno può profanarlo senza il suo consenso,  _nessuno, neanche_ -  
  


"Non lo farei mai."

Trattiene un conato quando la mano di Alex si ritira e il moro torna a poggiare i gomiti sul tavolo.  
Inghiotte un colpo di tosse e lo fissa impaurito, le labbra strette e i denti doloranti tanto sono serrati.

"Non sono come mio padre.   
Non ho voglia di spaventare ragazzini con racconti particolareggiati di violenze o di toccare qualcuno che prova ripugnanza ma non può ribellarsi.  
Non sono come lui.  
Ora puoi smettere di guardarmi come se volessi uccidermi con le posate dell'argenteria."  
  


Rilassa le spalle e sospira quando guarda Alex sorridergli tranquillo.

"Mi piacerebbe un giorno che tu mi raccontassi qualcosa di te.  
Di cosa pensi.  
O come ti senti.  
Possiamo usare la carta o i gesti se vuoi. Però mi piacerebbe.  
Vorrei imparare qualcosa, per non commettere più errori."  
  


Si ritrova a sorridergli con ancora gli occhi gonfi.

Guarda le sue spalle muoversi quando si allontana dal tavolo che li ha ospitati per tutto il pomeriggio.  
  


_Alex... non è come immaginava._

Non è bello e tenebroso, forte irraggiungibile.

O meglio.

_Non solo._   
  


Alex è strano.

 _Pericoloso_  forse.

Col tempo potrebbe rivelarsi una fonte di un terribile dolore o di una immensa gioia.

 

_Col tempo..._

 

Col tempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

❝

❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Uhm... così tu sei il Senza Voce di cui Alex ha parlato a me e Atlas..."

La donna schiocca il collo e sospira.

"Mi aspettavo un ragazzino magrolino e effemminato contorcersi dal dolore ogni tre per due."

Distende meglio le gambe sul triclinio in ferro battuto e allunga le dita verso un'altro paio di ciliegie fresche dalla boccia di cristallo davanti a sé.

"In effetti l'unica cosa che ti manca è il contorcerti a terra, sporcandoti la tua bella tunica.  
Dio, Alex è così prevedibile."  
  


Genn non si muove.

Ha lo sguardo fisso sul vaso dietro la testa bionda di Asteria, i suoi abiti rigidi e sgargianti un punto sfocato.

"Però non ho mai sentito niente del genere. No, non le Visioni Impossibili come le chiamano gli educatori, quelle sì, sono frequenti anche se spesso sotto controllo.   
Non avevo mai sentito di un Padrone che si prendesse una cazzo di cotta per un Senza Voce."

Anche quando il suo mento viene sollevato con forza, anche quando le unghia terribilmente affilate gli si conficcano nelle guance, lui tiene lo sguardo fisso su quel vaso.

"Atlas è come te.  _Ti assomiglia._  
Usa spesso parrucche e tinte, ma si è fatto un intervento agli occhi, sai?  
Sono diventati azzurri.  
Come i tuoi."

Le guance gli fanno male, ma non si muove, la testa invasa dai ricordi di Atlas, amico storico di Alex, che ride con lui, gli parla da vicino, cammina per casa solo con una canotta semitrasparente addosso.

"Lui è come te. Eppure non era così prima, si è costruito, pezzo per pezzo, cambiamento su cambiamento, per diventare il ragazzo ideale per Alex.  
 _E lo è diventato_ , adesso Alex lo scopa. - Stavolta Genn non può impedirsi di chiudere gli occhi, mentre Asteria gli lascia finalmente le guance e ritorna al triclinio traballando sui tacchi - Ma è tutto  _finto_. Alex lo sa, Atlas lo sa.  
E poi arrivi tu.  
E pensare che in cinque anni non ti aveva mai nemmeno  _visto_."

Si stringe l'orlo della tunica, e tiene la testa bassa.

"Tu sei il suo ideale di bellezza.   
E sei  _vero_. Non hai apportato neanche una modifica al tuo corpo.   
Scommetto che _lì sotto_  sei anche piccolo naturalmente.  
Quando Alex comincerà a scoparti probabilmente la festa sara finita per tutti quanti.  
Povero Atlas, gli si spezzerà il cuore."

Genn alza lo sguardo lucido su di lei.  
Stringe la mascella mentre una rabbia irrazionale lo invade, come osa parlare di lui come un  _oggetto_ , come una prostituta, lui è puro, integro, e-

"Abbassa lo sguardo quando parli con un cittadino di Capitol, Senza Voce.  
Alex lascerà pure che tu lo guardi qualche volta, ma io no.  
Atlas no. E di certo nessun altro degli ospiti del tuo Padrone.  
E nemmeno gli altri servi della casa.  
Tu sei  _meno di niente_."  
  


Ha ragione.  
 _Lui è meno di niente._  
Fa bene a parlare di lui come un oggetto.  
Se Alex davvero vorrà usarlo, usare il suo corpo, glielo lascerà fare.  
Anche se il suo cuore sanguinerebbe  _amore_  a ogni spinta, a ogni stretta.  
Perché non sarebbe come nelle sue visioni diurne.  
Alex non sarebbe innamorato di lui.  
 _Ma solo del suo corp-_

"Scusami Asteria, era il Presidente della Confederazione, ci sono stati problemi con il Distretto Due, domani andiamo in sopralluogo."

Alex entra un po' senza fiato, ha ricevuto una video call poco dopo aver accolto Asteria e si è dovuto allontanare per quello che gli è sembrato un tempo infinito.

"Uff, Pluton. Quello ammoscia perfino me. Vuol dire che anche oggi non si scopa."

Alex ridacchia e si avvicina alla donna, prendendola per il fianco.  
"Ma no, dai, qualcosa facciamo.   
Vai nella nostra solita camera, arrivo."

Genn la sente ridacchiare, sollevarsi il vestito e allontanarsi facendo attenzione all'abito e ai tacchi.

Il fuoco del suo sguardo rimane sul vaso, finché il bianco lo costringe a sbattere le palpebre e sollevare la testa.

"Spero che Asteria non ti abbia dato troppo fastidio. Le ho detto delle tue Visioni Impossibili perché è una delle amiche più care che ho insieme a Atlas, loro vengono a trovarmi più spesso.  
Ma lo sanno solo loro due, non ti preoccupare."

Genn annuisce e sfiora coi polpastrelli i bottoni sui pantaloni di Alex.

"Puoi guardarmi, lo sai?"

Inghiotte a fatica, come sempre, e solleva piano lo sguardo fino a raggiungere gli occhi del suo Signore.

"Non so davvero come ho potuto  _ignorarti_  fino ad ora. - Reprime un brivido quando avverte le dita di Alex sfiorare la sua tunica i suoi occhi allargarsi, stupiti - Io...  _tu_... ecco, non ho mai prestato attenzione alla servitù, ma... Come...  _come ho_ -"

"Alex! Sbrigati che sento freddo!"

Genn chiude gli occhi e stringe le mani davanti a se, lo sguardo puntato per terra. Alex fa un passo indietro e a un tratto il suo odore avvolgente si attenua, la tensione si sgonfia e il moro si schiarisce la voce.

"Scusami, io... devo andare."

 _Vai_.

"Se vuoi... parliamo meglio stasera."

_Meglio di no, Asteria vorrà rimanere e io dovrò servirvi in silenzio sapendo che siete stati al letto insieme._

"O non so... anche domani, quando siamo soli e più tranquilli.  
Mi farebbe piacere.  
Mi piace starti vicino, in qualche modo."

_Anche a me._   
_Anche a me piace starti vicino._

"Va bene, allora tieniti libero.  
Domani, dopo il lavoro."

_Non è che posso andare da qualunque altra parte._   
_Neanche voglio in realtà._

"Per oggi puoi ritirarti, torna tranquillamente in camera."

Genn annuisce e fa un breve inchino, prima di essere fermato nuovamente dalla voce di Alex.

"Ti va... di guardarmi di nuovo?   
Un'ultima volta, prima che ci salutiamo."

Sbatte le palpebre e solleva la testa.

Stavolta il suo cuore ha il tempo di stringersi piacevolmente perché Alex si lascia  _guardare_.  
Lascia che Genn muova velocemente gli occhi dalla sua mascella alle sue iridi, fino alle sue labbra sottili e il naso dritto, i capelli neri un po' scompigliati, le sopracciglia distese e il suo...  _sorriso_?

"Come... come ho fatto a non  _vederti_? Per tutto questo tempo..."

_Non importa._   
_Alex..._

_L'importante è che mi vedi adesso._   
  


"Alex! Ti sbrighi?! Ora ho freddo davvero."

Asteria si affaccia alla porta, il suo seno nudo è solo parzialmente coperto dai lunghi capelli chiari, Genn fa in fretta a distogliere lo sguardo e a tornare nella sua posizione solita, occhi fissi sul vaso davanti a se.

"Arrivo."

Forse le visioni si stanno intensificando, contaminate del suo desiderio, perché quando Alex gli passa davanti, riesce quasi a sentire le sue dita sfiorare le proprie.

 

_Genn a sinistra_   
_Alex a destra_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Non capitava da un po'.  
  


Stringe il lenzuolo sotto di se e arriccia le dita dei piedi.  
  


In genere si trattiene, anche settimane, si  _trattiene_.  
  


Sospira.

Ha i brividi quando solleva le gambe e se le porta al petto.

Ma anche se forse è impossibile, riesce quasi a sentire i loro gemiti affannati, e lui è così  _debole_.  
Sbatte le palpebre e la solitudine se ne va.  
  


Le mani fredde sono quelle di Alex.

Alex che gli stringe le cosce, e gli respira contro il petto, gli dice che  _è bello_  e  _l'ha sempre voluto_ , prende il suo membro in bocca, solo per poco, il tempo di renderlo totalmente duro e lucido, gli succhia i testicoli gonfi, mentre striscia con le ginocchia più giù...

"Genn guardami."

Abbassa lo sguardo, Alex gli sorride, la bocca sporca e lo sguardo dolce.

_Ti amo così tanto._

Forse non lo dice, ma Alex annuisce lo stesso, si china nuovamente su di lui e comincia a leccargli l'apertura.  
Genn non riesce più a trattenere i gemiti, sente l'anello di muscoli allargarsi e bagnarsi sempre di più, i brividi lo scuotono, si tiene le gambe strette al petto e aspetta.

Ad Alex piace stuzzicarlo, andare piano, lento, farlo eccitare, vuole vedere la sua pelle sudata, il suo membro lucido e teso, la sua apertura bagnata e larga, la lingua, poi le dita, una, due, tre,  _quattro_ -

"Ah! Ah... Alex, no, no, sto venendo!"

Spalanca gli occhi, il moro lo guarda dall'alto, la schiena tesa, la virilità spinge piena contro il suo pantalone bianco e no, deve trattenersi,  _Alex ancora non ha..._

"Non importa. Vieni."

Genn stringe gli occhi, si sente pieno, le dita di Alex spingono, raggiungono quel punto così sensibile dentro di lui, e non riesce più a  _pensare_.

"Ah! Alex!"  
  
  


E non è il suo stomaco sporco a risvegliarlo.

Non le gambe indolenzite, non il bacio appassionato, la linea di saliva che unisce le loro lingue.

È un luccichio.

Sulle loro dita intrecciate.

Un anello e una fede.  
  
  
  
  


 

Ha freddo, ma non si copre.

Perché è un freddo che lo prende dallo stomaco, fino ad arrivare al cuore.

La sua testa non si era mai spinta così in là.

E se c'è una cosa che davvero non potrà mai succedere, di tutte le ipotesi più assurde che gli sono venute in mente, è questa.

_Che Alex lo ami talmente tanto da-_

No.  
  


Che Alex  _lo ami_.  
  


Punto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

❝

❞  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Passa più volte il panno umido sull'armadio con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Alex è tornato dal sopralluogo nel Distretto Due abbastanza pensieroso, Genn lo sa perché ha avuto l'ardire di alzare lo sguardo al suo passaggio.

Non è stato ricambiato, e questo gli ha fatto stringere il cuore, ma deve ricordarsi che non è il centro del mondo del suo Signore.

_Non come..._

Non come Alex lo è del suo.

Ed è ancora più frustrante, perché è stato assegnato principalmente alle camere del Padrone e gli è permesso toccare i suoi mobili, i suoi vestiti, il suo letto.

Sfilare le lenzuola ancora calde di sonno e sudore e...

Se le stringe un po' al petto nessuno può dirgli nulla, no?

Se le porta alle narici e ispira l'odore della sua pelle non... non fa male a nessuno.

E se sfrega la guancia sul cotone chiaro e  _chiude un po' gli occhi..._

Può quasi sentire il fresco dell'aria che gli accarezza la pelle, il caldo del letto, il profumo d'amore delle lenzuola.  
  


Sbatte le palpebre e sorride, quando lo vede in piedi davanti alla finestra.  
La sua schiena nuda si contrae scura, contro la luce del giorno, e Genn allunga la mano...

Un luccichio intorno al suo anulare lo acceca per un secondo.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_Genn mi senti?_   
  


_Stai bene?_   
  


"Genn!"  
  


Sbatte le palpebre e arrossisce di botto, abbassando lo sguardo.

"Hai avuto un'altra Visione Impossibile?"

Annuisce guardando i loro piedi a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro.  
Si è ritrovato il volto di Alex preoccupato davanti agli occhi e chissà da quanto-

"È da un po' che ti chiamo. Avevo paura a toccarti, non sapevo bene che fare.  
Avevi lo sguardo perso, mi sono un po' spaventato.   
È stata brutta? La visione."

Scuote la testa e seppellisce il viso nel lenzuolo che tiene ancora in mano.

"Menomale. Mi dispiace avrei voluto aiutarti, ma a parte chiamarti o starti vicino non sapevo cosa fare..."

_Meglio così. Grazie lo stesso._

"Puoi fermarti per oggi. Lasciamo che Ubris concluda qui. L'ho tenuto d'occhio oggi, non ha fatto altro che giocare coi suoi ologrammi e tu hai fatto anche il suo lavoro.   
Lasciamo che lavori lui stavolta."

 _Non è la prima volta._  
Ma meglio così, Ubris ha una famiglia da invitare in video call, degli amici con cui parlare in chat, lui invece...  
Ecco, meglio se si tiene occupato facendo qualcosa.

"Non voglio che ti stanchi troppo, casomai le crisi dipendono anche da questo."

Ora che ha le mani libere si sente più scoperto, soprattutto quando Alex gli posa una mano sulla schiena e allora Genn non può impedirsi di guardarlo.

"Vieni. Andiamo nello studio, fammi compagnia."

_Che bel sorriso tranquillo che hai, Alex._   
_Anche se mi stessi accompagnando al patibolo ti seguirei comunque ben volentieri._   
_Guarderei te invece di guardare avanti, perché so che tu mi stringeresti la vita e guideresti i miei passi, su per i tre gradini..._

_Che bello sarebbe..._

_Vedere il sole sorgere dietro di te mentre la gola mi si stringe e il fiato mi abbandona._   
  


"Attento!"

Si sente stringere il polso e poi il fianco.  
Guarda davanti a sé una delle sedie del salone riversa a terra.  
Il petto di Alex trema leggermente contro la sua schiena quando parla.  
"Camminavi soprappensiero. Menomale che non sei caduto."

Annuisce al vuoto e abbassa la mano sinistra, Alex la accompagna in questa discesa, e gli sfiora piano le dita prima di lasciarla del tutto.  
Il suo fianco però non lo abbandona.  
Lo stringe maggiormente mentre lo guida più avanti, incurante della sedia rovesciata, lo guida nel suo studio in cui Genn è sempre e solo entrato per le pulizie.

È strano adesso, essere invitato a sedere sulla sedia di pelle nera, poter guardare Alex chiudere la porta e aggirare la scrivania.  
Poterlo vedere sedersi e sorridere davanti a lui.

Annuire ai suoi discorsi, scuotere la testa alle sue preoccupazioni, scrivere risposte sui fogli alle sue domande.

"Quindi le visioni diurne sono molto diverse rispetto a quelle notturne?  
I sogni intendo. Ti sembrano più dei ricordi, solo che non sono ricordi che senti tuoi, è vero?"

Annuisce.

"Ma le visioni diurne? Sembrano altrettanto forti, ti scuotono alla stessa maniera. Che cosa vedi?"

Stringe le labbra e prende un nuovo foglio.

_Desideri_

"I tuoi desideri? Fammi un esempio di qualcosa che desideri."

Genn lo guarda attentamente.  
Alex sembra aver dimenticato la separazione fisica della scrivania, ha il busto teso verso di lui, lo sguardo concentrato, le braccia distese sul legno, le dita sui suoi fogli.

Il suo atteggiamento verso di lui potrebbe cambiare radicalmente.

Alex potrebbe esserne schifato, prendere a ignorarlo.  
Oppure potrebbe soprassedere e comportarsi come se Genn non avesse scritto assolutamente nulla su quel foglio.  
Questo lo distruggerebbe.

Ma sente che se non lo dice ora, dopo quasi sei anni...

Stringe la matita e la spinge contro la carta.  
  


_Tu._   
  


Ecco, questo potrebbe cambiare tutto.

Alex potrebbe fare come gli ha suggerito più volte anche Atlas guardandolo con disprezzo.

Potrebbe riportarlo al Mercato, dove è più probabile che lo uccidano piuttosto che lo rimandino dagli educatori.  
E forse sarebbe meglio essere ucciso piuttosto.

Piuttosto che tornare da loro.

E piuttosto che tenere dentro di sé questo amore che lo consuma.

Giorno per giorno.  
  
  


È così perso nei suoi pensieri neri che  _non si accorge._

Non si accorge che Alex si è alzato e ha fatto il giro della scrivania, eliminando finalmente le distanze fisiche e psichiche fra loro.

Si accorge di lui solo dal calore delle sue dita che gli prendono la mano, piano.

Se ne accorge perché il ghiaccio che sente sempre addosso sembra sciogliersi.

E il dorso della sua mano sembra scaldarsi, sotto le labbra di Alex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

❝

❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Genn... come facciamo a vivere così... come dei fuggiaschi. Sempre al buio, mai alla luce."

"Non lo so. Io non so mai niente.  
Dimmi tu cosa fare.   
Dimmelo, dimmi dove andare, cosa fare, come muovermi."

"Tutto quello che abbiamo imparato al Nove... era tutto falso, fratello mio.   
Questa è l'unica cosa vera.   
Io e te.  
Che ci uniamo alla Ribellione.  
Che andiamo contro Capitol."

Alza lo sguardo dal pavimento, vede la ragazza sorridere, triste, non rabbiosa o determinata, solo triste.

Una sirena li fa saltare in piedi come molle.

_Attenzione._   
_Attacco in corso._   
  


"Che succede, pensavo fossimo al sicuro!"

Stringe il braccio della mora, le luci gialle intermittenti illuminano il bunker, si odono spari e poi la ragazza lo prende per un braccio.

"Corri, Genn!   
Corri!"

Sentono le urla nella corsa affannosa, escono da quella grande stanza per entrare in un'altra, le loro tute grigie sono calde, il sudore corre libero sulle loro tempie.

Poi sente uno strattone e una spinta.  
Si ritrova dietro un mucchio di scatoloni e rottami, le urla si sono placate, gli spari si sono fermati.  
Vuole andare a vedere.

"No! Se non ti nascondi qui, ci troveranno."

La mora lo spinge giù, gli stringe il braccio più forte e gli impone il silenzio.

Un silenzio lungo.

L'adrenalina scivola via, la stanchezza pende il suo posto.

"Non possiamo dormire, Genn.   
Ci cattureranno mentre dormiamo."

_Stai sveglio, Genn._   
  


_Stai sveglio._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Spalanca gli occhi e tossisce forte, si alza di colpo e si guarda intorno frenetico.

L'orologio digitale segna le due e quarantasei di notte.

È in casa Iodice.  
  


_Le spie escono fuori dall'acqua..._   
  


Racimola ogni parola nella sua mente.  
  


_Ti senti male, perché lo sai..._   
  


La canzone sfugge alla sua mente, il panico lo consuma, ma lui inghiotte faticosamente e continua.  
  


_Le spie si nascondono in ogni angolo..._   
  


È al sicuro.  
  


_Ma non le puoi toccare._   
  


La ragazza mora non morirà davanti ai suoi occhi, non sarà portato di forza in una stanza bianca, non sarà torturato per mesi, no, è tutto finto, Visioni Impossibili, la ragazza mora non è neanche mai esistita, e lui è lì, integro, senza un graffio, questa è la prova.  
  


_Perché sono tutte spie._   
  


_Quasi_  del tutto integro.  
  
  


Sospira.

I tremori si sono calmati, ha la mente sgombra, riesce ad alzarsi dal letto senza avere giramenti di testa, tiene d'occhio la scarsa luce dell'orologio digitale fino alla maniglia della porta.  
  


La casa è silenziosa.

Segue i neon blu pallido lungo i battiscopa, lo guidano verso il bagno patronale, Alex starà dormendo, non si dispiacerà se magari fa un breve bagno, per l'indomani si ripromette di ripulire tutto con la massima cura.

Un po' trema quando si slaccia i pantaloni morbidi e li lascia scivolare fino a terra, lo ha già fatto in passato, ma ora che Alex lo  _guarda_  e gli  _parla_ , gli sembra uno sgarbo.  
Probabilmente Alex gli lascerebbe usare il bagno patronale lontano da occhi indiscreti, se solo glielo chiedesse...  
Ma ormai è inutile, non ha voglia di tornare nella sua stanza soffocante, nè di usare il piccolo bagnetto della servitù, è stanco e si sente capriccioso, pigro, quello che vuole è riempire la vasca di ceramica, usare un po' di bagnoschiuma al pino e immergersi nell'acqua.  
Esattamente come adesso.  
  


L'acqua è così calda.

Sospira con le gambe immerse, mentre sfila i bottoni dalle asole, così anche la camicia slargata viene abbandonata sul pavimento.  
Scende lentamente per non scivolare, l'acqua lo accoglie come in un abbraccio, chiude gli occhi mentre la sente invadergli le orecchie, rendendo il mondo ovattato.

I muscoli gli si sciolgono, il sogno scivola via pian piano dalla sua mente, rimpiazzato come sempre da visioni ben più piacevoli.

Il dorso della sua mano pizzica, il ricordo delle labbra di Alex brucia ancora sull'epidermide come un marchio a fuoco, qualcosa che non va via con l'acqua, ma rimane, per sempre.

Non sa cosa significhi.

Ha capito che in qualche modo Alex è attratto da lui, è il  _suo tipo_ , così diceva Asteria, ma sembra anche interessato alla sua storia e alle sue visioni.  
Non riesce a fermare i suoi pensieri, che sibilano che  _forse Genn ad Alex piace_ , gli piace in tutto e per tutto, non solo fisicamente o per le cose che gli capitano.  
Sembra colpito da lui, in un modo che Genn non riesce a giustificare, il Padrone ha a che fare con persone interessanti e bellissime ogni giorno.  
Gli stessi suoi migliori amici sono così.  
 _E infatti..._

Alex se li porta al letto.

 _Mmmh_...

Che bello sarebbe se Alex portasse al letto lui.

Fa scivolare le dita sui capezzoli duri e li stringe leggermente.

_Anche solo..._

Se solo gli permettesse di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.

"Ah..."

Stringe le ginocchia fra loro, mentre la mano viene accompagnata dall'acqua giù fino al suo membro.

È sicuro che potrebbe passare le giornate in ginocchio per Alex.

Dopo aver stretto la sua biancheria, aver sfilato dal suo letto le lenzuola sporche di desiderio, pensa che sarebbe  _giusto_.

Dopo anni di amore tacito, anche lui meriterebbe l'onore del letto di Alex, davvero troppo grande per uno, Genn lo aiuterebbe a riempirlo, con discrezione, e non andrebbe via il giorno dopo, continuando con la propria esistenza come tutti gli altri.

La sua vita è Alex.

_Dove altro potrebbe andare?_

Se glielo chiedesse, rimarrebbe sul suo letto per tutta la vita.  
  
  
  
  


Allontana la mano da sé e solleva la testa dall'acqua quando sente qualcosa.

Quando il mondo riacquista il suono, alza la testa di botto.

 _Padrone_.   
  


Alex è lì.

Con gli occhi spalancati, e le mani sollevate come di fronte a un animale.

 _Mi dispiace Padrone_. - mima con le labbra - _Vado via immediatamente._

"No, scusami tu, puoi restare.   
È solo che... avevo sentito dei rumori e mi sono svegliato. Non pensavo che... ma puoi rimanere! Rimani, per favore."

_Rimani... anche tu._

Spalanca gli occhi e abbassa lo sguardo è uno sciocco,  _perché l'ha detto_ , il suo Signore si prenderà gioco di lui adesso.

Si stringe le ginocchia al petto e il muoversi dell'acqua copre il rumore della porta chiusa.

"Dev'essersi raffreddata l'acqua adesso."

Genn gira la testa verso di lui, Alex si è avvicinato piano, è scalzo, e indossa una maglia e un pantalone lungo nero.  
È la prima volta che lo vede indossare il nero e non il bianco.

Adesso sembrano quasi...  _uguali_.  
  


"Aspetta."

Alex si china verso di lui, e apre nuovamente il rubinetto, facendo scorrere l'acqua calda.

Genn si sente il viso in fiamme, perché Alex si è inginocchiato davanti a lui, è così vicino, l'acqua calda gli scorre sulla pelle e non può impedirsi di guardarlo.

Non può impedirsi di allungare la mano e intrecciarla con la sua sul bordo della vasca.

 _Gli sembra impossibile._  
Che Alex sia affianco a lui, che lo stia guardando, che gli permetta di toccarlo.

"Che cosa stavi facendo prima che io arrivassi?"

Gli stringe più forte le dita al suo sussurro.   
Poggia la testa contro le piastrelle dietro di lui e inghiotte a fatica, chiudendo il flusso l'acqua ormai calda.

Spinge la mano destra contro il petto, se la passa sullo stomaco, non smette di guardare il suo viso.  
Quando si afferra l'intimità sussulta e si sposta con la testa il più vicino possibile all'altro.  
Muove la mano sott'acqua, ha il respiro spezzato, la testa girata verso Alex, le dita strette alla sue.

Gli sembra di essere in un'altra delle sue visioni, una Impossibile di quelle diurne, che gli hanno insegnato a reprimere,  _perché i Senza Voce non possono avere dei desideri_  e di conseguenza anche quelle diurne erano Impossibili.

Solo che Alex gli stringe il mento, sente le sue labbra sulla guancia ed è tutto così  _vero_ , è vero anche il secondo bacio sotto l'occhio e al lato del naso, è vera la mano di Alex che scende incurante delle maniche lunghe e raggiunge le sue dita sott'acqua.  
  


Quando viene, Genn spalanca gli occhi e stringe più forte la mano di Alex sul bordo della vasca.

Man mano che torna a se stesso si rende conto che le dita di Alex gli stanno accarezzando dolcemente le cosce e Genn non vorrebbe che ci fosse tutta quell'acqua fra loro, vorrebbe che non ci fosse niente, nessuna barriera.

 _Alex_...

Tira fuori la mano sinistra dall'acqua e la poggia sulla guancia dell'altro, ha bisogno che Alex lo guardi muovere le labbra.

_Alex... aiutami a uscire._

Il moro annuisce, si solleva e raggiunge un grande accappatoio bianco.  
Genn se lo infila con lo sguardo basso e lascia che Alex gli tiri il cappuccio sui capelli umidi.

Si sente come in una bolla, il corpo rilassato e gelatinoso, allunga una mano in avanti alla cieca, e Alex gliela stringe.

Ride un po', gli occhi lucidi e il cuore che gli batte all'impazzata.

Gli viene così naturale fare un passo avanti e stringere il busto di Alex.  
  


Non si aspetta nulla.

 _Se questo è un sogno_  vuole che duri il più possibile.

Ma le braccia di Alex lo circondano e sono così solide, reali.

Mentre sfrega il viso contro la sua maglietta scura lascia scivolare qualche lacrima di felicità.

Muove le labbra sul tessuto col cuore così pieno, certo di non poter essere udito, né visto.  
  


_Ti amo._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

❝

❞  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Ha lo sguardo puntato sulla finestra del secondo salone.  
Alex gli ha permesso di spostarsi, di cambiare il suo punto di vista.

Durante il primo anno contava i secondi, ma poi ha capito che il tempo sembrava allungarsi invece che accorciarsi.

Da quando si è innamorato di Alex lasciava la mente libera di vagare, le Visioni Impossibili si accavallavano l'una sull'altra, sempre più dolci, sempre più eccitanti.  
  


 _Adesso_...

Preferisce la  _realtà_.

Tiene vivi i ricordi ripercorrendoli a mente, i suoi ricordi veri, incredibilmente tangibili.

_Ieri ad esempio..._

Genn ha lasciato che Alex gli baciasse la bocca.

A stampo, un contatto breve ma così intenso, da brividi.

Alex lo ha fatto piano, così come fa qualsiasi cosa con lui.  
Gli piace che si renda conto del suo potere, ma non lo usi mai, non con lui, non nelle ore notturne che si dedicano l'uno all'altro.

È diventata una sorta di routine fra loro, incontrarsi di notte, per un paio d'ore insieme, lontano dai mille occhi della casa.

Hanno cominciato a conoscersi.

E Genn lo trova sempre più diverso, sempre più distante dall'idea che si era fatto di lui.

Ma questo glielo fa solo amare di più.

È strano, perché Alex è indubbiamente intelligentissimo, accorato, dai sani principi.   
Insieme al suo team si occupa della valutazione dei Distretti, suddivide i Pacificatori, e decide sulla formazione dell'esercito capitolino.  
Ma non è solo cupo e serio e affascinante.  
È anche divertente, ed è dolce.

_È così dolce con lui._

E poi quando vogliono sentirsi più vicini... Non è neanche come nelle sue visioni più spinte.  
Non è rude quando lo tocca, non lo stringe fino a fargli male, non lo spinge contro i muri.

_Lo sfiora._

Con lo sguardo, con le mani, con le parole.

Anche quando... anche quando gli ha messo le dita dentro... è andato così piano.  
 _Così lento._  
Lo ha fatto impazzire.  
  


"Oh, quindi questo è il tuo Senza Voce, Alex?"  
  


Anche quando Genn lo implorava con gli occhi di andare più a fondo, dargli di più, Alex scuoteva la testa tranquillo e continuava con quella dolcissima tortura, finché Genn non veniva sfinito.  
  


"Sì, sì è lui. Bello vero?"

"Non lo avevo mai notato, prima.  
Ha un viso molto...  _ben fatto,_ sicuramente. Ma ha la febbre? È tutto rosso... non vorrei che me la attaccasse."  
  


Però non si sono spinti più in là di questo, cioè, Alex adesso gli permette di toccarlo, ma a parte qualche sega preferisce concentrarsi su di lui, sul fargli provare ogni volta emozioni diverse, più intense, farlo venire ogni giorno più forte.  
  


"No, non credo che la abbia, Aither.   
Forse è solo accaldato."  
  


Sente un dito sfiorargli la guancia e sbatte le palpebre.

_Oh._

Alex è davanti a lui con un ospite.

Chiude brevemente gli occhi e china la testa per poi ritornare con lo sguardo verso la finestra davanti a lui.  
  


"Mi chiedevo come mai tu non seguissi la nuova moda che sta girando a Capitol per i Senza Voce, sai, quella delle grandi gabbie di tessuto intorno alla loro testa. Sono significative."

_Gabbie di tessuto?_

"Sono stato da Theia la scorsa settimana e ho visto la sua Senza Voce con quella gabbia. Non so, mi ha turbato.  
So che gli stilisti capitolini sono in assoluto degli artisti brillanti, ma mi è sembrato un atto di crudeltà ulteriore, verso di loro. Limitare loro la vista e l'udito, dopo che hanno perso anche la lingua..."

"Non è che ti stai affezionando troppo al tuo Senza Voce?"  
  


Vorrebbe tanto potersi girare verso Alex.  
Potergli stringere la mano, alzare lo sguardo fieramente,  _perché lui lo ama_  ed è sicuro che Alex si stia più che affezionando a lui,  _ma naturalmente_

"Ma no, che dici! -  _non può_. - Dico solo che il mio Senza Voce mi servirebbe meglio se oltre la parola non gli si compromettesse anche l'udito e la vista. Per amore dell'estetica poi.  
Gli abiti che ha cucito Atlas per lui poi, guarda come gli stanno bene... non avrebbe senso cambiarli."

Sente Alex sfiorargli il petto, lungo il tessuto della maglia, è uno dei suoi tocchi dolci, Genn non lo può guardare, deve tenere lo sguardo puntato sulla finestra, ma è sicuro che Alex voglia fargli sentire la sua vicinanza.

"Uhm in effetti sì. Come va con Atlas? Ancora  _amici speciali_?"

"Amici e basta Aither. Ora smettila di ficcare il naso, ti accompagno alla porta."  
  


Sente l'uomo ridere piano, trattiene ancora Alex alla porta per invitarlo a qualche party in una qualsiasi casa ricca di Capitol per poi salutarlo e andare.

Genn sbatte le palpebre e aspetta.

Aspetta che Alex gli oscuri la finestra per qualche attimo  _e poi..._

"Genn, vieni con me."

Si inchina brevemente e segue il suo Signore fino allo studio, aspetta che la porta venga chiusa per alzare lo sguardo.

_Alex... finalmente ti posso vedere._   
  


Il moro sorride, gli si avvicina per prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciargli una guancia.

Delicato eppure così intenso.

Tutte le volte che Alex lo tocca è sempre così.  
  


"Buongiorno."

Glielo soffia sullo zigomo, mentre fa scivolare le dita sul suo collo.

_Buongiorno. Come stai?_

"Scusa, oggi sono un po' stanco, Aither è venuto a discutere di alcuni tumulti nei Distretti, stavamo contando i Pacificatori da mandare.  
Forse dovremo andare anche noi."

Genn si allontana un po' da lui perché vuole che Alex gli legga le labbra.

_Non andare. Può essere pericoloso._

"Non ti preoccupare, angelo - gli spinge l'indice sulla punta del naso, facendogli chiudere gli occhi - staremo attenti."

Non fa in tempo ad arrossire quando si rende conto di come l'ha chiamato Alex, che l'altro gli prende di nuovo il viso fra le mani.

"Posso darti un bacio?"

Annuisce d'istinto, e chiude gli occhi sporgendosi in avanti.  
  


I baci di Alex sono sempre bellissimi.

Sono discreti, non sorpassano mai la barriera delle labbra, ma sono  _così vicini_... così vicini alla sua zona più intima, al  _tempio_  che è la sua bocca...

Sospira aprendo di più le labbra per poi richiuderle in uno schiocco.

"Cosa dovevi fare adesso?"

Riapre gli occhi un po' intontito, respira a fatica ma alza lo sguardo e indica il petto di Alex.

"La mia camera? Ti accompagno allora."

Gli posa una mano sulla schiena e lo guida attraverso la porta, verso le scale silenziose e il corridoio più interno.

La porta di Alex è sempre di un legno nero, levigato e lucido, è strano entrarci per lavorare, con il suo Signore alle spalle.

"Per oggi ho finito gli impegni, se non ti da fastidio vorrei stare con te mentre lavori, così stiamo un po' insieme anche di giorno, senza dare nell'occhio."

Genn annuisce sorridendo, si solleva sulle punte e posa le labbra sulle sue, le dita nei suoi capelli neri, pronte a scompigliarglieli.

"Hey! È così che si comportano gli angeli come te?"

Genn ride e nasconde il viso nel suo collo, cerca di reggersi alle sue spalle quando Alex gli solleva le gambe e lo porta sul letto, Genn lo guarda allegro, lascia che Alex gli stringa i polsi in una mano e-

_Oh no._

Il solletico non se lo aspettava.

Ride sbattendo i talloni sul materasso, Alex gli ha sollevato la maglietta per punzecchiarlo meglio, ma Genn prende un respiro, si morde il labbro e sorride.

Allarga un po' le gambe mentre Alex gli lascia i polsi, va a stringergli le cosce nude e gli slaccia i pantaloncini.  
Spinge la testa in alto, raggiunge le sue labbra e lo bacia di nuovo, riscalda il suo labbro superiore con le proprie labbra  _e poi-_

Un rumore forte li fa sobbalzare.

Viene dal corridoio proprio fuori la porta, si sentono le mezze imprecazioni di Tullia mentre passa oltre la loro stanza e scende le scale.  
  


"È meglio... è meglio che torni al lavoro."

Genn annuisce ancora col cuore che batte forte e si alza riallacciandosi i pantaloncini e sistemandosi la maglia.  
Rifà velocemente il letto pieno di grinze e scivola verso l'armadio di Alex, continuando la risistemazione dei cassetti, che aveva cominciato ieri.

  
  
Alex si siede sulla poltrona a poca distanza da lui, lo guarda tranquillo, quasi  _interessato per davvero_  alla sua giornata tipo, al vederlo lavorare, al  _guardarlo e basta._

Genn finisce di risistemare la biancheria di Alex nel primo cassetto e poi apre il secondo.

_Oh._

È bianco...  
Pizzo bianco.

Allunga le dita verso un paio di culotte bianchissime e le sfiora.

 _Che belle_.

"Oh, sì questo è il cassetto di Asteria e Atlas. Per quando venivano qui, sai?"

 _So_.

"Possiamo anche buttare tutto, ormai."

_No!_

Si volta verso Alex con l'intimo chiaro stretto al petto.

 _No, ti prego_.

Alex gli sorride tranquillo e si alza per avvicinarsi.  
"Perché no?"

Genn si sente le guance in fiamme, forse non dovrebbe, sono cose che appartengono al Padrone, non può decidere per lui.  
Però guarda tutto quel tessuto delicatissimo, così bianco, il colore di Capitol.

 _Che bello sarebbe_... poter indossare il colore di Capitol.  
Essere  _pari_  con Alex, almeno di notte.

"Ti piace?"

Alex si è accovacciato sul pavimento vicino a lui, Genn non riesce mai a sapere cosa pensa, il suo volto è imperscrutabile, la sua bocca sorridente.

 _Sì_.

"Allora puoi tenerla qui se vuoi.   
È tua, ma non si muove da qui.   
Se la vorrai, dovrai salire nella mia stanza e indossarla qui."

Annuisce verso di lui e muove piano le labbra.

 _Stanotte_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Non sa come ha fatto ad arrivarci al " _stanotte"._

Ha passato l'intera giornata su di giri,  _il suo Signore gli ha regalato qualcosa._  
Nessuno gli aveva mai regalato qualcosa.  
 _Ma poi..._  
Qualcosa di così bello, così  _bianco_...  
Così eccitante.  
  


E Genn si aspettava qualcosa.

Non proprio tutto,  _qualcosa_.

Alex ha lasciato che si cambiasse nel bagno patronale, ha voluto aspettare con la vestaglia addosso che lui tornasse.

E Genn si è sentito strano a indossare della biancheria così particolare, si sentiva un po' stretto, ma stretto in modo piacevole, come se fosse tutto contenuto, limitato,  _costretto_.  
Obbligato a stare al proprio posto.

Le calze gli pizzicano piacevolmente le cosce, il pizzo gli abbraccia i fianchi dolcemente, per poi stringersi inevitabilmente.  
È come se con quelle addosso non gli fosse permesso di venire.  
 _Non finché..._

"Ah eccoti. Gè-  _oh_."

Abbassa lo sguardo per terra mentre richiude la porta alle sue spalle, poggiandoci la schiena.

"Sei bellissimo."

Si sente le guance calde mentre si stringe le braccia intorno al petto, improvvisamente nervoso.

"No, Genn guardami. Non vuoi guardarmi?"

_Sempre. Voglio guardarti sempre, Alex._

"Guardami."

Solleva lo sguardo sul moro, Alex gli sorride, gli stringe il mento e si sporge per un bacio un po' più lungo rispetto ai soliti.  
Genn si sente la testa leggera, il suo corpo si spinge naturalmente verso Alex, le mani sul suo petto.

"Vieni, andiamo al letto."

Alex gira la chiave nella toppa e lo prende per mano, verso il letto candido, perfettamente sistemato.

"Hai freddo così? È quasi Natale..."

Genn scuote la testa, il freddo non sa cosa sia, la stagione dell'anno non è importante, la dimora del Padrone è il suo mondo, il letto di Alex la sua casa.  
  


Si stende sul letto tranquillo, è sempre tranquillo con Alex, anche se ha il cuore a mille e le guance rosse, apre le gambe e accoglie l'altro su di se con una calma diversa.

Sta prendendo il ritmo di Alex.

Il ritmo lento dei suoi tocchi, la lunghezza dei suoi baci, il silenzio dei suoi sospiri.

Geme leggermente quando Alex lo tocca sopra al tessuto, lo accarezza e lo stringe, ma lo lascia in quella gabbia di tessuto perfetto, si spinge contro di lui, gli solleva i fianchi.

Le sue dita sono umide, Genn nota solo ora il tubetto di lubrificante ai fiori sul materasso, ma la cosa passa in secondo piano perché Alex spinge le falangi dentro di lui senza levargli le mutandine.  
È scomodo, le gambe larghe e il peso di Alex su di lui, gli stringe le spalle più forte al terzo dito, gira la testa e gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia, sperando di poterlo incoraggiare con i gesti.

Quando le dita diventano quattro sgrana gli occhi, si sente pieno, ma non abbastanza,  _non del tutto_ , e Alex non vuole mai andare fino in fondo, forse ha paura di fargli male, ma Genn glielo deve dire.

Gli lascia un'altro bacio sul lato del collo prima di prendergli il viso e allontanarlo dal suo petto.

_Alex... fai l'amore con me._

Alex scuote la testa mentre spinge le dita più a fondo, facendolo boccheggiare.

_Non mi farai male. Te lo prometto._

Ha difficoltà a muovere le labbra lentamente, vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi totalmente, ma Alex lo deve sapere.

_Sono pronto. Ti voglio dentro._

Stringe la mano ancora umida di Alex è se la porta sullo stomaco magro.

_Voglio sentirti dentro._

Alex lo guarda, in cerca di qualunque segno di forzatura o insicurezza, ma forse non ne trova, perché spinge la mano contro il suo stomaco e lo guarda mugolare sorridendo.

Si finisce di sfilare la vestaglia, si slaccia i pantaloni senza perderlo di vista.  
"Sei sicuro?"

Genn annuisce, vuole levarsi la lingerie, si sente costretto, il suo membro spinge contro il tessuto, ma quando fa per sfilarsi l'intimo Alex gli ferma il polso.  
"No, Genn. Rimani così, ti prego.  
Sei davvero... bellissimo."

Genn non sa come farà a trattenersi, perché sente di doversi trattenere, quella gabbia di tessuto intorno al suo membro gli fa tremare le cosce, e ora che Alex si avvicina a lui, non ci pensa neanche.

Vuole solo sentirlo. Sentirsi completo, finalmente, non  _accontentarsi_.  
Hanno trovato il loro mondo, di notte,  _nascosti_ , ma va bene.  
Genn lo ama,  _così tanto._  
Vuole che Alex lo senta, il suo amore.  
  


Quando Alex entra dentro di lui Genn chiude gli occhi.  
Ha le gambe al petto, le mutandine lasciano libera solo la sua apertura, Alex si muove piano, cercando di spingersi ogni volta più a fondo.  
Genn apre gli occhi dopo una spinta più forte e stringe le spalle di Alex.

Lo sente  _dentro_ , nella pancia, nei polmoni, nella testa, nel cuore.

"Ah! Oddio Genn..."

_Il suo corpo non è suo, è di Alex._   
  


"Sei bellissimo, stupendo."

_La sua mente, il suo cuore._

_La sua anima._

_È sempre stata di Alex_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Stasera vai al party della Signora Theia?_   
  


Alex ha dimesso la servitù, a quanto pare è Natale.  
Genn non lo sapeva.  
Non che cambiasse qualcosa, sarebbe rimasto a dormire nella sua cameretta da solo, non ha una famiglia a cui tornare.

"Aither mi ha invitato, ma non ho voglia di andarci. Atlas si è arrabbiato con me, ma non mi importa."

Genn riprende il foglio e scrive di nuovo.

_È arrabbiato perché è innamorato di te? E tu invece gli hai detto che non ti va più di andare al letto con lui?_

"E questo chi te lo ha detto?  
Vai in giro a ficcare il naso, angioletto?"  
Alex gli scompiglia i capelli ridendo, e Genn lo spinge via con uno sbuffo mentre riprende a scrivere.

_Asteria. E comunque io cerco di pensare ad altro e non ascoltare, ma in cinque anni potevo fare la collezione dei suoi gemiti. Sono muto, non sordo._

Alex ridacchia e gli stringe i fianchi e se lo porta meglio addosso.  
"È in momenti come questi che mi piacerebbe sentire la tua voce.  
Il tuo tono, l'inclinazione.  
Sento che avresti una voce bellissima."

Genn non ci vuole pensare, è inutile farlo, e neanche Alex ci deve pensare.

_Rispondi_

"Che caratterino, eh?  
Eh no, non è per quello, Atlas in un certo senso... se lo aspettava.  
Ma non sa che sei tu, pensa sia qualcuno al lavoro o conosciuto a qualche festa, neanche la immagina una cosa del genere, e menomale. -Alex si sistema meglio contro la testiera del letto e poggia il mento sulla sua spalla -  
A tutte le feste si allontana, finisce per ubriacarsi e provarci anche con i muri, sono io che devo raccattarlo.  
Non voglio andare in giro in una villa qualsiasi, da solo.  
È la notte di Natale anche per me."

Genn riprende il foglio e solleva la coscia per poggiarcelo contro.

_E stai con me invece? Perché?_

"Perché nessuno dovrebbe stare solo a Natale, tantomeno tu."

_Sono sempre solo a Natale. O durante la festa di inaugurazione degli Hunger Games, o la Festa dell'Unità o quella per il nostro Presidente._   
_Non mi è mai importato molto, è sempre stato così._

"È vero. Adesso però importa a me."

Genn si morde il labbro.  
Alza lo sguardo verso il letto sfatto, pieno di briciole e carte di cioccolatini, hanno festeggiato così, fra di loro.  
 _È stata un'idea di Alex._  
Ha promesso di ripulire domani.  
Dice che se non si stanca troppo di sicuro le visioni smetteranno di tormentarlo, e in effetti va un po' meglio adesso.  
I sogni sono diventati più sbiaditi, meno forti, sfocati.

Sogna Alex anche di notte.

Perlopiù sono ricordi o situazioni bizzarre, ma lui c'è sempre.  
Come un angelo custode che veglia sul suo sonno.  
È lui il vero angelo fra i due,  _anche se-_

"Hai visto? Siamo vestiti di bianco tutti e due oggi."

Guarda i pantaloni bianchi di Alex poi le sue gambe strette dalle calze bianchissime, il baby-doll di velo gli avvolge il busto e le maniche.

Sembriamo pronti a un matrimonio

Alex ride contro il suo orecchio e gli stringe le braccia intorno allo stomaco.

"Il nostro o siamo semplici invitati?"  
  


Per un attimo Genn pensa alla sua mano sinistra tesa contro il sole, verso Alex che gli da le spalle, il viso rivolto alla finestra.  
Quel luccichio intorno a suo anulare se lo ricorda ancora, anche se di visioni del genere non ne sono più venute.  
  


 _Il nostro_.

Lascia la penna e il foglio e volta la testa verso Alex.

È pensieroso, ma il suo sguardo è convinto.  
  


"Arriverà anche per noi, me lo sento.  
Forse non fra cinque anni, non fra dieci. Ma arriverà."

Si sposta ancora, stavolta per mettersi in braccio ad Alex, gli stringe le braccia intorno alle spalle, perché vuole che gli legga le labbra.

_Saremo pari. Due persone allo stesso livello._

 

"Sì, Genn. Nel frattempo... possiamo esserlo qui.  
Qui, in questa stanza..."  
  
  
  
  


 

_Siamo uguali._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

### Series this work belongs to:

  * [← Previous Work](/works/12151878)Part 5 of the [#FuckRiccanza](/series/764073) series




End file.
